mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Together
Together is the fifth and last scenario in the Elwin and Shaera campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Walkthrough With Gramin at his side, Elwin fights the forces of Lord Harke, pushing them back before defeating Harke himself in combat. With victory assured, he returns to Shaera's arms. Elwin starts with a single Preserve to the north, near three neutral Preserves, and the Bow of the Elf King in his inventory, since he's just become king. Once he starts heading east, Gramin will appear, ready for combat. With good tactics and archery, he will be a useful asset. There are many one-way portal exits around Elwin's town, but the entrances are all in the lands of the red player - which Elwin can't reach at any point in the scenario. No town should be left unprotected at any point, as they would be captured. Elwin and Gramin should start capturing the neutral Preserves. Near his starting Preserve, there's a quest hut that will give him a lot of gold (the exact amount seems to vary, but around 7000) for a Four Leaf Clover, which can be found by passing through the two-way portal and fight the stack of leprechauns guarding it. To the south is another quest hut, providing Spider's Silk Arrows for 5000 gold. By heading east, Elwin can reach another two-way portal, leading to many two-way portals around the map. All of them lead to places where Elwin can pick up artifacts, visit dwellings, or gain skills, but none of these need to be visited. To the south are the lands of Lord Harke, who has built up a large army. Harke will stay close to his town (in the southwestern corner), so by capturing the other towns, Elwin can build up and caravan down an army large enough to take down Harke. Upon his defeat, Elwin goes to execute Harke (who taunts him), but Elwin spares him and locks him in a jail instead, being tired of killing. Once he's defeated his enemy, Elwin can head through the gate north of Harke's city, visiting the keymaster's tent that will allow him to finish the scenario. Once that is done, the one-way portal entrance south of Harke's last town will take him to the only two ships on the map. Boarding the red ship will mean a loss, boarding the blue ship and landing on the island will mean a win. When Elwin lands on the island, he learns that Shaera saw the red sail and killed herself. Elwin goes to find out and thinks she died by throwing herself off the cliff. He goes to do the same, but finds Shaera singing a sad song, so he hugs and kisses her. In the end, Elwin is the new elven King, but wonders if there will be a new civil war, since there are still many who support Harke, despite his crimes. Strategy While keeping your towns safe from the red player is not the objective, it is a priority, as the red player can raise an army. Fortunately, if Elwin is at least Level 30, he and Gramin can capture a majority of the towns alone, without the army. However, Harke is a different matter, since he is a Level 39 General, plus he has a range of troops. Due to this, Elwin and Gramin have to have some troops to back them up. Category:Elwin and Shaera scenarios